


The Picnic

by DeanDehaan



Category: The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Peter is a dork, Picnics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-14
Updated: 2014-06-14
Packaged: 2018-02-04 15:42:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1784440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeanDehaan/pseuds/DeanDehaan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter and Harry go for a picnic in Central Park, adorable things ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Picnic

Peter walked to the slightly open, grand window of the bedroom he shared with Harry. It was surprisingly warm and not rainy for the average October day in New York. He stood there pondering in nothing but his underwear for a few minutes when Harry walked in with a cup of coffee. 

"Good morning." Harry sipped at the warm beverage as he sat down on the bed, "It's about time sleeping beauty."

"Hey Har," Peter turned from the window, smiling. "I have an idea." He jumped onto the bed beside the blonde boy. 

"Well don't you always!" Harry laughed, and put his coffee on the bedside table. "What'll it be this time Peter?" 

"Let's have a picnic!" He pulled Harry down onto the bed, kissing at his neck, promising to leave marks later. 

"A picnic? You're joking." Harry giggled. 

"No, it'll be fun! I'll make us sandwiches and we can go to Central Park and enjoy the weather. Its been freezing all week and its lovely out today." 

"You know I've never been on a picnic. I guess we could." Harry replied. 

"Thats right! You told me that!" Peter sat up. "You also can't ride a bike. Remind me to show you how another day. But today, we shall picnic!" 

 

Peter made sandwiches, and a very bad potato salad, and they packed a basket. Well, Peter did. Harry watched. He wasn't one for packing things, except for suitcases. He also wasn't one for casual clothing. He insisted upon a suit coat, although Peter had told him to wear a pair of shorts and a T-shirt. 

 

The weather was lovely nonetheless. Lots of people were out and about. As Peter laid out the blanket Harry observed some children nearby, playing soccer, and tag. 

"Little kids are so cute, aren't they Har?" The brunette smiled. 

"No, they're so loud, and obnoxious. I don't get why anyone would want any." 

"We were like them when we were little Harry. You can't even deny it!" 

"So? We're not like that now, it doesn't matter." Harry bit into his sandwich, when a soccer ball practically landed in his lap. "Jesus-"

"I'm sorry mister," a little girl, maybe seven or eight years old ran up to their blanket, "it was an accident. Can I have my ball back?"

"Yeah. Try to be more careful kid, you could hurt someone. Please go." He handed her the ball. 

"Those are really cool sunglasses. Where'd ya get em?" She poked at his face. Harry frowned at her immatureness. He could hear Peter's laughter. 

"I got them from my eye doctor. Why don't you go back to wherever you were now okay?"

"My cousin has glasses like those. She got hers at the mall!" The little girl sat down next to Harry.

"Thats nice. Aren't you supposed to be playing soccer?"

"Not really. Whats your name? Im Jill." She smiled. 

"My name is Harry. Harry Osborn. Please go now and get back to whatever you're supposed to be doing. We're kinda busy here Jill."

Harry was visibly annoyed by the small girl. He just wanted to eat his sandwich. His boyfriend, on the other hand, thought it was down right adorable. 

"What kind of sandwich is that? Is it turkey? Turkey is my favorite kind of sandwich."

"It's roast beef?"

"Ew! I hate that kind! Its so icky!"

"Roast beef is my favorite kind of lunch meat." Harry frowned, looking truly saddened by the small girl's remark. 

"Well my sandwich is turkey, do you want some of mine?" Peter tried to catch the child's attention. 

"Who are you?" Jill scrunched up her nose. 

"I'm Peter, it's nice to meet you."

"Your hair is really weird and poofy. Why is it like that? Do you use hairspray? My mommy uses that stuff, but her hair isn't ever as tall as yours."

Now Harry was the one giggling, at Peter's sad attempt at communicating with the girl. 

"That's just how it's cut, and no, I don't use any hairspray. So, do you play soccer? I used to play when I was little too."

"I don't know how to play soccer. This is my brothers ball." She turned away from Peter and looked at the now smiling Harry. "Can I try on your glasses please?" She smiled very big, you could see she was missing her two front teeth. 

"I guess so." Harry took off his shades and put them on her face. Peter pouted. "You look very nice in them. They look very pretty with your dress too." Harry laughed. 

"Do I look like a movie star?"

"Definitely." He agreed. 

"I always wanted to look like a movie star. That's what I wanna be. I wanna be a movie star!" Jill was beaming, she took off Harry's sunglasses and handed them back to him. 

"Is that your mom, over there?" Harry pointed to the woman sitting under an umbrella, who appeared to be looking around for someone. 

"Yeah. She's pretty too. I think she could be a movie star like me someday."

"I bet she could, but Jill i think you should get back over there. She looks like she's looking for you."

"Okay. Bye Harry." She hugged him, although Harry didn't do too good a job at hugging back. 

"High five!" Peter outstretched his arm at the girl with a smile, but she turned away and ran back to her mom without giving him one. Peter pouted more, as Harry laid down and laughed. 

"No fair. You aren't supposed to like kids!" 

"I don't. I think I just like that one. She was cute."

"But what about me. I'm cute too!"

"Yes Peter you're cute too. Now shush and eat your food." Harry kissed him before returning to his sandwich. 

"Ew. You taste like roast beef!" Peter wiped his mouth off. Harry couldn't help but laugh. His boyfriend was worse than any little kid.


End file.
